


Under the Mistletoe

by MidnightxBluexBlack



Series: MikoTotsu Week [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MikoTotsu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto was never one to decorate for Christmas.</p>
<p>Written for MikoTotsu week on Tumblr. Day 5. Prompt: Angst/Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

Mikoto was not the type to decorate for Christmas. He had never shared the warm dream of sitting around a fire with hot chocolate and Christmas music and loved ones, or kissing under the mistletoe. 

So, when he came home from his walk to find not only the downstairs of Homura covered in Christmas decorations, but his own room covered in garlands and lights with a handsome tree in the corner, he was somewhat bemused. Of course, when met with the smiling face of Totsuka Tatara, everything made sense once again. 

“What’s all this?” he questioned, just to humor the enthusiastic blonde. 

“I wanted to decorate,” Totsuka responded eagerly, a wide smile on his lips. 

For the rest of the day, Totsuka and the rest of HOMRA were busy, decorating the large tree downstairs in Izumo’s bar, and when things grew quiet, Mikoto investigated to find that they had all gone out for a very enthusiastic snowball fight. By the time they were done, the sun had gone down, and the temperature had dropped so that it was quite cold outside. 

Mikoto went downstairs, taking his usual seat on the couch to wait for their return, and when Totsuka walked through the door, the Red King couldn’t help but notice the way the warm glow of the Christmas lights around the bar and the flushed shade of Totsuka’s skin made the blonde look rather beautiful at the moment. The warm smile that formed on Totsuka’s face upon seeing Mikoto waiting for him made the redhead’s heart beat that much faster. 

“You look cold,” he observed, as Totsuka made his way to the couch toward him, flopping down beside him. Mikoto reached out, cupping Totsuka’s cold cheeks with his perpetually warm hands, and the smaller individual leaned into his touch, sighing ever so slightly, looking rather content. 

“I am cold,” he agreed with another smile, sounding tired but happy. 

Mikoto watched him for a moment, taking in the sight of his most precious person before he tore his eyes away, getting up from the couch. “I’ll be right back,” he stated softly, making his way back behind the bar. He was gone for a few moments, and when he returned, he carried two steaming mugs, passing one to Totsuka, who took the cup gingerly with his cold hands.

“What’s this?” Totsuka questioned, sniffing slightly at the drink he was given before taking a sip, his eyes widening ever so slightly. “It’s good!” 

“Hot chocolate with spiced rum. Izumo taught me how to make it,” Mikoto offers, content that Totsuka is enjoying the beverage. 

They sat together quietly for a while, Totsuka sipping happily at his drink while Mikoto simply held his, not being particularly thirsty at the moment. Besides, he couldn’t help but be distracted by the contented sighs of the man beside him, the warmth of their shoulders pressing together, the smell and feel of Totsuka being near him, enjoying these quiet moments with just the two of them. 

Finally, the spell was broken, and Totsuka got up, his mug empty. “I’m gonna go change,” he explained, his clothes still rather damp from romping around in the snow. Mikoto got up off the couch, following him from the room. 

Totsuka had paused behind the bar to rinse out his cup, and he smiled when Mikoto came up alongside him, wrapping his arms around the bigger man’s shoulder. 

“Well? Are you going to kiss me or not?” he questioned, a sultry smile on his lips as he pulled himself in closer to his King. 

“What?” Mikoto blinked, confused. 

“Mistletoe,” Totsuka pointed out, gesturing to the white berries hanging above them, placed there earlier that same day. “You’re supposed to kiss under the mistletoe, so are you going to kiss me, or not?” 

Mikoto watched Totsuka for a long moment, admiring him once again as warmth and love built up in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around Totsuka’s waist, pulling him in close and leaned down, catching Totsuka’s lips with his in a slow, passionate kiss.


End file.
